MLPClan
Welcome! The owner of this Clan is Emberstar23. Ask in the comments to join with the following information: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description MLPClan is a Clan based off of the TV show My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic. Here, you'll be roleplaying your favorite ponies from the show as cats, and can even add in your own OC! Note: Powers are allowed here, but if you grant a pony from the show with powers, it must have something to do with their role in the show. Ex. Twilight Sparkle - Has ability to do magic spells. Territory We live in a large, leafy, redwood forest with many rivers and streams running throughout it. Camp: Our camp is a large clearing surrounded by very tall trees that create a canopy of leaves for us. Leader's Den: The leader's den is a thorn and bramble den with a lichen curtain at the entrance, and is well-aired. Medicine Den: Our medicine den is a bramble and fern den with a main treating area inside it. A small tunnel leads to the sick cats' sleeping area, and another tunnel to the left leads to a cave with natural stone shelves in the wall for storing herbs. At the back of the den, a lichen curtain blocks the entrance to the outside, where there are some herbs. Training Hollow: Our training hollow is a bright cave to the right of our camp. A large hole at the top allows light to come in, and it has a sandy floor. Others We Roleplay With *''None yet'' Current Events *A long ago threat is coming to destroy MLPClan. *A very important artifact from the leader's past is missing, and must be found. Members Leader: :Celestiastar - pure white she-cat with a long, silky multicolored tail, pure white horn, golden chest and paws, long white wings, and purple-pink eyes. She is kind, graceful, and fair to all cats. (Emberstar) Deputy: :Lunamoon - very dark blue she-cat with a black tail, very dark blue horn and wings, royal blue paws, and blue eyes. She is regal and loyal, and will always stand by her leader's side. She is Celestiastar's sister. (Wolfspirit) Medicine Cat: :Zecoraleaf - black and white striped she-cat with a tuft of black fur at the end of her thin tail, black paws, golden ears, and turquoise eyes. She is intelligent and helpful, and has a thick accent. (Prowllu) Warriors: :Fluttershywing - pale gold she-cat with wings, light pink tail, and moderate cyan eyes. She is quiet, shy, and kind, but will always stand up for those close to her. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Sweetiebellepaw :Rarityheart - beautiful, sleek, pure white she-cat with a long, bushy purple tail, a horn, and blue eyes. She is loyal and generous, and also hates getting dirty. (Wolfspirit) :Rainbowdash - light blue she-cat with maroon eyes and a rainbow-ish fringe on her head and tail, and sleek wings. She is courageous, a bit self-centered and is a rough-and-tumble cat, and is the fastest cat in the Clan. (Prowllu) :Aurorasky - tall white she-cat with fur that ripples different colors of the rainbow when she walks, and long, sleek wings with similiar fur, and bright gray-white eyes. She has a few magical powers that she uses daily. She is sarcastic, calm and wise, and is from Saddle Arabia. (Prowllu) :Twilightsparkle - sleek purple she-cat with violet eyes, a sapphire blue tail with pink and violet streaks, and a purple horn. She is intelligent and helpful, and can teleport. (Wolfspirit) :Spikeblaze - light purple tom with green dots along his spine and tail and green eyes. He can breathe fire, and is funny, kind, and loyal. He also has an enormous crush on Rarityheart. (Emberstar) :Pinkiepie - pink she-cat with a darker pink, bushy tail, wild fur, and sky-blue eyes. She is fun, optimistic, and random, and loves to laugh. (Emberstar) :Carrotcake - light orange tom with darker orange patches and green eyes. He is protective and fierce, and will always help another in need. (Mate: Cupcake) (Emberstar) :Halfmoon - tall, sleek furred, dark blue, almost black tom with gray streaks in his rugged, choppy wolf-like fur, and a pair of similar sleek wings, and magical powers from his horn he hides with a spell. He has bright, neon-blue eyes, and is the tallest cat in the Clan. He is brave, sarcastic, funny and sharp-witted. (Prowllu) :Frostyflame - pretty, strong very light aquamarine she-cat with a brilliant cyan tail and the same color streaks on her fur, wings, black markings around her moderate cyan eyes, a golden line running across her left front paw, and a feathery tail. She is brave, tough, sarcastic, funny, outspoken, and has a large ego, but that doesn't stop her from always being loyal to her Clan and friends. She never lets anyone get the best of her, and always has a good comeback. She is a senior warrior, and close to Celestiastar. (Emberstar) Apprentices: :Sweetiebellepaw - light gray she-cat with a pink and purple swirl tail, small, nimble paws, light gray horn, and pale green eyes. She is a bit dim-witted, but a fierce fighter. (Emberstar) Queens: :Cupcake - light blue she-cat with pink streaks and magenta eyes. She is helpful, kind, and motherly. (Mate: Carrotcake) (Emberstar) :Onyx - beautiful, sleek, very dark gray she-cat with lighter stripes, long, sleek, jet-black wings, sky-blue eyes, long legs, a long, bushy tail, and a horn. She is clever, sweet, and motherly, and currently expecting an unknown tom's kits. She can teleport and use magic spells. (Wolfspirit) Kits: :None Elders: :Grannysmith - light green she-cat with streaks of white, a short, stubby tail, and orange eyes. She is scatterbrained but motherly, and is still energetic and playful. (Emberstar) :::::::::::::::Cats Outside the Clan Loners: :None Rogues: :None '''Kittypets:' :None RPG ''Always sign with four ~'s. ---- "Something very important has been lost. I can't believe I let it out of my sight," Celestiastar meowed, pacing her den. "What did you do with it?" Lunamoon asked. "I secured them away with a spell only I can break. But when I checked to see if they were there, they were gone," Celestiastar fretted. Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 20:51, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lunamoon flick her tail, her eyes full of worry. ****** Rarityheart followed Twilightsparkle and Spikeblaze out of camp. "Why do I'' always get picked for hunting patrols? Lunamoon knows I hate them." she complained as she hopped over a small puddle. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 13:19, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ------ "I think she wants you to get used to getting dirty," Twilightsparkle replies, not unkindly. "Besides, what could ruin you?" Spikeblaze asks her dreamily. Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 17:45, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Got it!" Spikeblaze leaped on a mouse and quickly killed it. Walking back towards his patrol, he meowed, "Hey, have you heard that something's wrong with Celestiastar? Lunamoon constantly goes into her den, and Rainbowdash told me that Celestiastar's really worried about something from her past." Emberstar♫I'd like to be a tree-ee...♫ 01:54, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rarityheart flicked her tail, taking no notice of Spikeblaze was saying and trying not to step in a puddle. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 02:15, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ------ "Yes, Zecoraleaf told me a little about it. A ''little, Spikeblaze," Twilightsparkle meowed, looking at the light purple tom with disapproving eyes. "You shouldn't talk about our leader's matters so openly." Emberstar♫I'd like to be a tree-ee...♫ 02:25, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh yes, do not fret my pet," Zecoraleaf said happily to Halfmoon. "those herbs will make you feel superb!" She applied the marigold to his shoulder. "Don't you move, or you shall bruise!" she meowed calmly. Halfmoon smiled. "Alright, I'll keep myself situated in my nest," he promised. --Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 00:56, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Twilightsparkle, Rarityheart, and Spikeblaze returned from their hunting patrol and deposited their prey. "I'll ask Fluttershywing if she'll ask her apprentice to take it to Grannysmith," Spikeblaze offered. Emberstar ☽In the Slender Man forest☽ 03:04, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Halfmoon got up, thanking the medicine cat once again, and limped out of the den. Aurorasky was waiting for him, her gray-white eyes concerned. "Are you okay? That fox had you something fierce..." Halfmoon laughed. "I'm fine, I just need to rest some, honestly, Aurorasky." he purred, flicking her ear with his tail. The two together were becoming a familiar sight in the camp, and there were rumors going around already. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 17:20, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sweetiebellepaw hauled one of the earlier patrol's catch, a rabbit, to the elder's den. Wow, this thing is heavy! she thought. Emberstar ☽In the Slender Man forest☽ 00:35, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans Category:Spoof Clans